Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 191
=Notes= *When Joey attacks Zigfried's "Valkyrie Erste" with his "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (second-to-last turn of the episode), the English Dub is poorly translated. **In the Dub, Joey says "Fine. Alright Red-Eyes, you get rid of her! With Inferno Fire Blast", clearly referring to "Valkyrie Brünnhilde" (which had been previously attacked by Joey's "Maximum Six", but had avoided destruction thanks to its special effect). **In the original Japanese, the attack target is correctly referred to as "the other Valkyrie" (i.e. Erste). * The screen displaying the Duel results in the Japanese version reads 'Jyounouchi' instead of 'Jounouchi'. *Results from other Quarter-Final Duels are displayed in this episode: =Featured Duel: Joey Wheeler vs. Zigfried von Schroeder - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Zigfried just activated Spell Card "Ride of The Valkyries": he can Special Summon 4 Valkyrie monsters from his hand: three "Valkyrie Zwei" (1600 ATK / 1600 DEF) and one "Valkyrie Erste" (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF). **The first "Valkyrie Zwei's" special ability activates: Joey's "Jinzo" is destroyed. *Zigfried activates "Valkyrie Erste's" special ability: he targets "Jinzo" in Joey's Graveyard and removes it from play so that his monster's ATK becomes equal to that of Joey's monster ("Valkyrie Erste": 1600 → 2400 ATK / 1800 DEF). *Uses his three "Valkyrie Zwei" and "Valkyrie Erste" to attack Joey directly, for an amount of damage totaling (1600 × 3) + 2400 = 7200 **Joey activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Hyper Refresh", doubling his LP before Damage Calculation (Joey: 4000 → 8000 → 800 Life Points). *Zigfried Sets a card. *All Valkyrie monsters return to his Deck. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Summons "Swordsman of Landstar" (500 ATK / 1200 DEF) and uses it to attack Zigfried directly. *Zigfried activates Trap Card "Fricka's Mediation": he removes a card from his Graveyard to negate the attack. *Joey Sets a card. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Nibelung's Treasure". **Zigfried equips Equip Spell Card "Nibelung's Ring" from his Deck to Joey's "Swordsman of Landstar". It cannot attack or be Tributed. **Thanks to "Nibelung's Treasure's" secondary effect, Zigfried draws 5 cards. *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Goddess Urd's Verdict", Continuous Spell Card "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance", and Continuous Spell Card "Goddess Skuld's Oracle". *Activates "Goddess Skuld's Oracle's" effect: Zigfried looks at the top three cards in Joey's deck and re-arranges them, putting "Panther Warrior" on top. **Activates "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance's" effect: Zigfried guesses "Monster Card". It is correct. Joey Special Summons "Panther Warrior" in face-down Defense Position. ***Activates "Goddess Urd's Verdict's" effect: Zigfried selects Joey's face-down card and guesses "Panther Warrior". It is correct. "Panther Warrior" is removed from the game. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Instead of a normal Draw Phase, "Nibelung's Ring" forces Joey to draw two cards ("Knight of Dark Dragons" and "Dangerous Machine Type-6"): if any monsters are drawn, one must be discarded to the Graveyard. Joey discards "Knight of Dark Dragons". *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Dangerous Machine Type-6". Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates "Goddess Skuld's Oracle's" effect: Zigfried looks at the top three cards in Joey's deck and re-arranges them, putting "Goblin Attack Force" on top. **Activates "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance's" effect: Zigfried guesses "Monster Card". It is correct. Joey Special Summons "Goblin Attack Force" in face-down Defense Position. ***Activates "Goddess Urd's Verdict's" effect: Zigfried selects Joey's face-down card and guesses "Goblin Attack Force". It is correct. "Goblin Attack Force" is removed from the game. *Zigfried Sets a card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Instead of a normal Draw Phase, "Nibelung's Ring" forces Joey to draw two cards ("Grappler of Landstar" and "Sasuke Samurai"): if any monsters are drawn, one must be discarded to the Graveyard. Joey discards "Grappler of Landstar". *Activates "Dangerous Machine Type-6's" effect: Joey rolls a 3, which enables him to draw 1 card. *Summons "Sasuke Samurai" (500 ATK / 800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Zigfried activates Trap Card "Loge's Flame", preventing any monsters with 2000 ATK or less from attacking *Joey activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Graceful Dice": he rolls a 3, tripling his monster's attack ("Sasuke Samurai": 500 → 1500 ATK / 800 DEF). It is still not sufficient to overcome "Loge's Flame's" effect however. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates "Goddess Skuld's Oracle's" effect: Zigfried looks at the top three cards in Joey's deck and re-arranges them, putting "Gearfried the Iron Knight" on top. **Activates "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance's" effect: Zigfried guesses "Monster Card". It is correct. Joey Special Summons "Gearfried the Iron Knight" in face-down Defense Position. ***Activates "Goddess Urd's Verdict's" effect: Zigfried selects Joey's face-down card and guesses "Gearfried the Iron Knight". It is correct. "Gearfried the Iron Knight" is removed from the game. *Activates Spell Card "Swan Maiden": Zigfried Special Summons "Valkyrie Erste" (1600 ATK / 1800 DEF) and uses it to attack Joey's "Sasuke Samurai". **Joey activates Trap Card "Silver Dollar": it reduces the damage inflicted to Joey and his monster to 0. *Zigfried Sets a card. Joey Wheeler's Turn *Instead of a normal Draw Phase, "Nibelung's Ring" forces Joey to draw two cards ("Release Restraint" and "Blue Flame Swordsman"): if any monsters are drawn, one must be discarded to the Graveyard. Joey discards "Blue Flame Swordsman". *Activates "Dangerous Machine Type-6's" effect: Joey rolls a 3, which enables him to draw 1 card. *Activates Spell Card "Roll of Fate": Joey rolls a 6. He draws 6 cards and sends the top 6 cards from his Deck to his Graveyard. *Activates Spell Card "Giant Trunade": all all Spell and Trap Cards on the field are returned to their owners' hands. **Joey's "Dangerous Machine Type-6" is returned to his hand. **Zigfried's "Nibelung's Ring", "Goddess Urd's Verdict", "Goddess Verdandi's Guidance", and "Goddess Skuld's Oracle" are returned to his hand. **Zigfried's face-down Trap Card "Apple of Enlightenment" is returned to his hand: this lets Zigfried draw a card. **When Zigfried's "Loge's Flame" is removed from the field, its second special effect activates: Zigfried can Special Summon "Valkyrie Brünnhilde" (1800 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. **"Valkyrie Brünnhilde" gains 300 ATK for every Dragon and Warrior-Type monster on the field: since Joey controls 2 Warriors, it gains +600 ATK ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 1800 → 2400 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Joey Tributes "Swordsman of Landstar" to Summon "Maximum Six" (1900 ATK / 1600 DEF). **Since both the monster Joey tributed and his new monster are Warrior-Type, "Valkyrie Brünnhilde's" ATK does not change. **"Maximum Six's" roll is a 6: the monster's ATK increases by 200 × 6 = 1200 ("Maximum Six": 1900 → 3100 ATK / 1600 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Star Blaster": Joey tributes "Sasuke Samurai" and then rolls a die. He rolls a 5: this allows Joey to Special Summon a Level 7 monster, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" (2400 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Attack Position. **Since the monster Joey tributed is a Warrior and his new monster is a Dragon-Type, "Valkyrie Brünnhilde's" ATK does not change. *Uses "Maximum Six" to attack Zigfried's "Valkyrie Brünnhilde". **Zigfried activates "Valkyrie Brünnhilde's" second special ability: he reduces its DEF by 1000 to prevent its destruction. Damage Calculation is still applied normally and Zigfried is dealt 700 damage (Zigfried: 1600 → 900 Life Points). *Joey uses "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" to attack & destroy Zigfried's "Valkyrie Erste" (Zigfried: 900 → 100 Life Points) (NOTE: in the English Dub, the attack target is mistakenly identified as "Valkyrie Brünnhilde" –see NOTES). *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Dangerous Machine Type-6". *Sets a card. Zigfried von Schroeder's Turn *Activates Equip Spell Card "Enchanted Sword Nothung": **"Valkyrie Brünnhilde" gains 400 ATK ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 2400 → 2800 ATK / 1000 DEF). **Joey's "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" is removed from play ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 2800 → 2500 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Rainbow Bridge Bifröst" and targets his "Valkyrie Brünnhilde": his monster's ATK increases by 500 for each of Joey's monsters removed from play. With 5 monsters removed, it gains +2500 ATK ("Valkyrie Brünnhilde": 2500 → 5000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Joey activates Trap Card "Compensation Mediation": Zigfried picks two cards from his Graveyard and puts them, along with "Compensation Mediation", face-down on the field; Joey picks one card and chooses "Swan Maiden". "Compensation Mediation" is negated. *Zigfried uses "Valkyrie Brünnhilde" to attack & destroy Joey's "Maximum Six" (Joey: 800 → 0 Life Points). Zigfried wins.